Salty Kisses
by Lindsey D. Perez
Summary: Castiel asks for a taste of ramen from your lips. Castile x reader. Oneshot. Pretty fluffy. Warning: food kink?


It was a ramen noodle kind of night.

You'd been sitting in the bunker at one of the big oak tables for a few hours now. Books were laying open corner to corner as well as old documents and your personal notebook, where you were jotting down any information that was relevant to the current hunt Sam and Dean were on. None of you had ever seen this kind of monster before so you had to do some digging while the Winchester's went out to do damage control.

You wore an over sized flannel (courtesy of Sam) and some dangerously small denim shorts. Your stomach growled and you glanced up from your work to stare at the Styrofoam cup where your dinner was currently stewing in hot water. Your mouth watered and you started bouncing your leg, imagining how salty and delicious the stringy noodles were going to taste. You especially loved the tiny rectangles of freeze-dried carrot...

Unable to wait a moment longer, you pulled the cup toward you and tore the lid off the rest of the way. A cloud of steam rolled up and warmed the tip of your nose. You took a deep breath and hummed while you stirred the clump of noodles around to separate them. You lifted a tiny mountain of hot ramen noodles out of the broth with your fork, too impatient to wait for it to cool. You slurped noisily and got a delicious moment of satisfaction before having to compensate by breathing through your mouth.

"Hah!" You chewed and swallowed the scorching noodles quickly, too eager to get something to your stomach to care much about burning your tongue. You could feel them slide all the way down and leaned back in your chair with a sigh on contentment. Thank God Dean bought instant noodles. They were incredible. You closed your eyes and gave another hum of enjoyment when you heard the flap of angel's wings.

You opened your eyes and found Castiel standing on the other side of the table, starring at you with a curious expression on his face. You licked your lips and swallowed again, causing a furrow between his brows.

"What are you eating, (y/n/)?" He asked politely.

"Ramen noodles." You replied with a smile, having a momentary flashback to weeks in college when you lived off the salty things. "They're pretty good."

That was putting it mildly and Castiel seemed to detect your vagueness. He walked around the table toward you as you slurped a few more yellowed strands. Your heart was starting to beat faster, watching him out of the corner of your eye. You'd always had a crush on Castiel but never acted on it. How would that work, anyways? A human and an angel? It wasn't realistic. That didn't stop your stomach from getting fluttery as the angel leaned over you slightly and took a cautious sniff of the air.

"Smells good," he agreed, his voice rumbling through your chest.

He was close enough that you could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. You could count the small whiskers on his jaw from where you were, your (e/c/) eyes drinking in this rare opportunity. You never had an excuse to be so close to him so you were committing everything to memory. The color of his hair up close wasn't black how it seemed far away, it looked more like a raven's wing: dark but with a subtle blue shimmer to it in certain light. It looked so soft, your fingers twitched with the desire to reach up and touch it.

Castiel snapped his eyes to you and caught you mooning over him with big eyes. You stiffened, knowing you'd been caught red handed. A slow blush moved up your neck but you couldn't look away from his electric blue eyes.

"Uh," you articulated. The single syllable was digging you into a deeper hole of embarrassment and you felt blood rush to your face.

Instead of confronting you with innocent concern (Why is your face so red? Are you feeling okay?), Castiel surprised you by smirking. A slow grin pulled at his lips, flashing you with an adorable smile that stole your breath away. He braces his arm on the back of your chair, causing you to lean back slightly. You're frozen in awe as he leans his face close to yours. His eyes drop to your lips and your stomach flip flops.

"Can I have a taste?" He asks, his voice gravelly and low in a way you've never heard it before and it sounded delicious.

Unable to force your vocal cords to respond, you give a slight nod and slowly reach out and place your hand against his ribcage. His lips curve into a naughty smile you see for half a second and then his lips are on yours.

It's gentle at first, testing the waters. Your eyes slide shut and you focus on how incredibly soft his lips are. He pauses and then tilts his head to one side, deepening the kiss slightly and sending you to cloud 9.

You feel overwhelming peace and warmth all over, shrouding you in a blanket of protection. His stubble scratches your cheeks and leaves your skin tingling. You move the palm of your hand up and down his side slowly, feeling his unique build. All the times you fantasized about kissing him and this was better than your mind could have perceived.

You're about to drift off into bliss when his lips part and his tongue swipes hot against your lips. You inhale sharply and he takes advantage, pressing his tongue past your lips. The kiss transforms into something very very different then what you would expect of him. Not that you were an expert either and he was getting a bit sloppy but that somehow made it even better. You couldn't help but smile as he eagerly ran his tongue all over your mouth. He seemed to want to memorize every tooth. Your breathing was starting to grow labored. If he kept kissing you like this, you could not be held responsible for your actions.

You reached out with your other hand, grabbing onto the lapel of his coat and pulling him closer. Castiel made an unsure noise and seemed to hesitate for a moment before kneeling down in front of you between your knees. You seized the opportunity and reached up and ran your fingers through his hair. It was feather soft and thick. You opened your eyes for just a moment and were startled to find him starring at you.

He put his hands on your shoulders and pulled away gently, his cheeks a bit flushed and his lips a little swollen from the kisses. His eyes scanned your face as if trying to read you. You smoothed your hands over his chest and licked your lips, leaning forward slightly to try and capture his again.

Castiel smirked again, his hands cupping your face with surprising tenderness. Your heart was melting. You never wanted him to stop touching you like this, gazing so deeply at you you thought you might cry.

Your stomach let out a horrifying gurgle. Cas blinked and starred at you with concern.

"You're hungry. I'm sorry, I should let you ea-"

You cut him off, pulling him in for a rough kiss. He grunts with surprise, squeezing your arms a bit in response. You pull back with a loud smack and smile at him confidently.

"I'm not hungry for food anymore."


End file.
